


Brasier s'enflamme

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Hero Corp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pouvoir de Doug, Pouvoir hors de contrôle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Une simple réflexion met au jour le plus grand secret de Brasier. Ainsi exposé, ce dernier perd le contrôle de son pouvoir.
Relationships: Mary | Renaissance/Steve
Kudos: 1





	Brasier s'enflamme

\- Allez ! Laisse moi passer Doug !  
\- Non Burt ! Je suis chargé de garder le frigo. Vas t’en !

Doug est fermement campé sur ses positions. Les bras écartés, il fait barrage. Burt tente tout ce qu’il peut pour passer mais Doug est trop rapide. Sans eux, la pièce serait tranquille. Marie lit à une table. Mique et Kyle discutent bas dans un coin. Karin s’entraîne en faisant un jeu de poings et de jambes aussi ridicule que silencieux.

\- Doug je vais être obligé d’utiliser ton pouvoir contre toi. Crois-moi que ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Attention …

À ce moment, Klaus entre dans la pièce.

\- Bah alors les connasses, qu’est-ce que vous faites si près du frigo ? S’il voit ça, Steve va vous …  
\- Steve est amoureux de Marie !, s’exclame Burt.

Dès qu’il a prononcé ces mots, il se jette sur le côté pour passer Doug mais celui-ci l’arrête encore une fois. 

\- Quoi ? Bah je comprends pas. J’ai pourtant …  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que t’as fait ?!, crie Doug, en se regardant comme s’il cherche une blessure.  
\- Il est pété ton pouvoir ou quoi, Doug ?, demande Klaus.  
\- C’est pas possible ! Essayez autre chose !  
\- Karin est amoureux de Marie ?, propose Burt.

Doug ne se fige absolument pas. Tous se tournent vers le sus-nommé. Il leur répond sans interrompre ses exercices. 

\- Ah mais moi je ne nie rien du tout. Mauvais exemple les gars.  
\- Quoi ?, s’étonne Marie qui jusque là est restée le nez enfoncé dans son livre.  
\- Essaye, toi, demande Burt à Klaus.  
\- Hey Doug, tu savais que Stan il voulait pécho Marie ?  
\- Non mais ça va ! Vous allez arrêter avec moi maintenant, s’indigne la concernée.

Doug se fige. Burt se précipite vers le frigo mais Klaus l’attrape par le col, le soulève de terre et l’emmène plus loin.

\- Non mais ça, Steve il veut pas qu’on y touche. Désolé Burt.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve revient du dehors où il a été chercher de quoi manger. Il est perdu dans ses pensées et affiche un air perturbé. Au détour d’un couloir, il croise Karin.

\- Hey man! Ça va ou bien ?  
\- Ça va.  
\- Écoute, je voulais te dire, à propos de Marie, que moi je ne cherche pas une relation stable, juste s’il y avait moyen de …  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Je ne cherche pas à entrer en concurrence avec toi pour la conquête de Marie. Ce serait trop pas fair-play tu vois ?   
\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !, réplique Steve, haussant le ton malgré lui.  
\- Non mais t’inquiètes. Cool ! C’est Doug qui nous a dit ça. Enfin non techniquement c’est Burt qui l’a dit et comme Doug n’a pas réagi … Parce qu’en fait, Burt voulait aller dans le frigo et …  
\- Et Marie, elle était avec vous ?  
\- Ah bah ouais carrément. Elle a pas eu l’air emballé quand elle a su que je …  
Steve met une droite à Karin qui s’effondre. Il se justifie froidement.  
\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas toucher au réfrigérateur.  
\- Mais moi j’ai rien fait … Aïe !

Karin gémit quand Steve lui met un coup de pied en plus de s’en aller. 

\- Deux côtes fêlées et le nez cassé. Franchement c’est simple, efficace. Tu dois pas être mauvais en free-fight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assis à une table, Klaus, Doug et Burt pansent des blessures comme ils peuvent. Doug et Burt se sont visiblement fait frappés et Klaus est brûlé. Marie entre dans la pièce. 

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
\- Rien !, dit Doug avant de se figer.  
\- Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête, qu’est-ce que vous avez ?  
\- Rien on te dit, appuie Klaus.

Doug se fige encore.

\- J’ai pas très envie d’en parler, confesse Burt.

Marie pose ses mains sur les brûlures de Klaus.

\- Vous auriez dû venir me voir.  
\- On va pas venir te voir pour rien, c’est débile.  
\- Alors vous voulez vraiment rien me dire ?

Klaus, Doug et Burt font non de la tête. Marie se réinstalle pour être face à Doug. 

\- Bon, très bien. Alors … Vous vous êtes fait ça entre vous ? (Doug se fige) Quelqu’un vous a fait ça ? Quelqu’un de l’extérieur ? (Malgré des efforts visibles de sa part, Douge se fige) Un membre du groupe ?  
\- Arrête Marie, c’est vraiment pas cool, demande Klaus.  
\- C’est vrai que ça se fait pas d’abuser du pouvoir des gens comme ça ! C’est humiliant !, s’indigne Doug.  
\- Et bien alors dites-moi ce que je veux savoir.  
\- Non, je suis désolé, mais trop non quoi. C’est pas possible.  
\- Klaus …, tente Burt. Peut-être que le mieux à faire c’est quand même de lui dire à elle …  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux balancer ? T’es trop une poucave en fait Burt !  
\- On parlera jamais !, crie Doug.  
\- C’est Steve c’est ça ?

Doug reste immobile. Il s’en rend compte et essaye, mal, de feindre son pouvoir. Voyant que cela ne marche pas du tout et que Marie quitte la pièce, il jure.

\- Merde !  
\- En même temps, ça vaut peut-être mieux pour nous que ça se passe comme ça, suggère Burt.  
\- De toute façon, il va pas lui taper dessus, à elle ?, demande Klaus. Hey Doug, trop classe le coup de la fausse contraction.  
\- Ouais t’as vu ? Enfin j’ai encore pas mal de boulot …

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie parcourt les couloirs d’un pas vif. Elle a déjà fait tous les étages du bas sans trouver aucune trace de ce qu’elle cherche. Quand elle s’engage à l’étage de la salle de bain, un étrange brouillard flotte. Cette buée s’épaissit pour devenir presque opaque dans les douches. Marie a les lunettes couvertes de gouttelettes d’eau. C’est de la vapeur. On se croirait dans un hammam. Mais il n’y a personne alors elle repart.

\- Steve est amoureux de Marie !  
\- Steve est amoureux de Marie !

Cette dernière reconnaît la voix de Stan et Kyle. Ils s’approchent. Elle se dépêche de prendre un balai et d’en dévisser l’embout. Elle se met en position d’attaque, regard noir, arme à la main, le tout renforcé par le brouillard. Les autres continuent de scander leur slogan à la con. Quand ils tournent au coin du couloir et qu’ils la voient, ils se figent.

\- Si vous répétez encore une fois …

Marie n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dès qu’elle a commencé à parler, Stan et Kyle ont abandonné leurs affaires et fuient en poussant des cris suraigus. Marie sait qu’elle ne devrait pas être fière d’elle mais en repensant à ces deux imbéciles, elle n’en est pas moins satisfaite du résultat qu’elle a obtenu. Mais ce n’est plus l’heure de jouer, il faut qu’elle le retrouve.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve est dehors. Tout autour de lui, l’herbe est calcinée dans un rayon de presque 1 mètre. Il est assis en tailleur, les bras posés sur les cuisses et les paumes tournées vers le ciel. Ses mains sont en feu. Le reste de sa peau est rougie. Il a les yeux fermés, si bien qu’il ne voit pas Marie arriver. 

\- Ah bah t’es là !

Steve sursaute.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout ce merdier que t’as mis partout ?

Steve ne répond pas. Marie soupire. 

\- En fait j’étais venue pour te demander si c’était vraiment toi qui avait frappé Klaus, Doug et Burt.

À leur évocation, les flammes dans les mains de Steve redoublent. 

\- Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?, lui demande-t-elle.

Voulant se montrer réconfortante, elle lui pose une main sur l’épaule mais la retire aussitôt. Steve est brûlant.

\- Aïe !  
\- Oh non. Je suis désolé Marie ! Je n’arrive pas à contrôler. Si j’éteins mes mains, je deviens encore plus chaud. Je suis désolé.  
\- Ça va, c’est rien.

Marie a les mains rouges et sa peau commence déjà à faire des cloques. Tout disparaît sous une lueur blanche et quand ses mains réapparaissent, elles sont comme neuves. Elle les montre à Steve.

\- Tu vois ? Comme neuve. Allez viens …

Marie se lève. Steve reste un peu abruti de ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Lève-toi et suis moi !

Dès que Marie prend un ton plus autoritaire, Steve la suit comme par instinct. Sur le chemin de la sortie, ils ne croisent personne d’autre. Peut-être que la chaleur et la lumière que dégage Steve les avertit et ils fuient. Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’ils marchent dans la forêt depuis au moins 10 minutes que Steve demande : 

\- On va où en fait ?  
\- Tu verras.  
\- Et pour ce que … ce qui se …

Steve marche quelques pas derrière Marie mais cette dernière sent la chaleur déjà lourde, devenir suffocante. 

\- Ne t’occupe pas de ça pour l’instant.  
\- « pour l’instant », répète Steve tout bas.

La chaleur ne décroît pas. Enfin ils arrivent près d’un point d’eau. C’est un étang de quelques mètres de diamètre formé par la chute d’une rivière depuis une petite falaise. Habituellement dès qu’elle entend le bruit de la chute, Marie sent que l’air de la forêt se rafraîchit. Pas aujourd’hui. L’atmosphère devient seulement plus moite. 

\- Entre là-dedans.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Et enlève tes vêtements, ils commencent à fumer.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Je me retourne, je te laisse faire.

Effectivement de Steve s’élève une légère fumée et une odeur acre de chaleur. Après avoir hésité un moment et voyant Marie toujours le dos tourné, il s’exécute. C’est en caleçon qu’il rentre dans l’eau. Dès qu’il y met un pied, de la vapeur s’élève de la surface. Il ne faut pas plus longtemps à ce brouillard épais pour envahir l’étang, qu’il n’en faut à Steve pour s’immerger totalement. Il pousse un soupire d’aise.

\- Alors mieux ?  
\- Ça ne marchait pas avec la douche.

Bien qu’ils s’entendent très clairement, le brouillard qu’avait involontairement créé Steve les empêche de se voir. Elle, est sur la berge, et lui reste assez loin du bord pour être totalement immergé.

\- C’est vrai ce que Doug a dit ?

Face au silence, Marie aussi le ton.

\- Je sais que tu m’entends !  
\- Bah évidement que c’est vrai ! Depuis quand le pouvoir de Doug peut se tromper ?  
\- Pourquoi t’as jamais rien dit alors ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je ne comptais pas te le dire du tout. On est amis depuis 30 ans, j’avais pas envie de risquer ça. Mais bon c’est sûr que j’avais pas prévu que tu l’apprendrais comme ça. Je m’étais dit que si un jour, je te le disais, je ferais les choses bien. J’aurais commencé par te rappeler tous ces moments qu’on a passé ensemble. Je t’aurais dit combien je te suis dévoué et puis j’aurais enchaîné avec toutes tes qualités …

La voix de Steve meurt dans sa gorge quand apparaît devant lui Marie. Elle s’est dévêtue aussi et a ôté ses lunettes. Ses cheveux ruissellent d’eau et ses joues sont rougies par la chaleur, ou par l’émotion peut-être. Steve ne peut plus détacher ses yeux d’elle et former un mot cohérent lui semble une épreuve insurmontable. 

\- Vas-y continue, lui demande Marie.

Jamais auparavant elle n’a eu une voix comme celle-ci. Son ton suave et presque haletant liquéfie Steve, ce qui ne l’empêche pas pour autant de s’exécuter.

\- Tu as le courage d’une super héros. Le charisme d’un chef. Et la beauté …

Marie pose sa main sur la joue de Steve. Elle ne se brûle pas. Sa peau semble même presque fraîche en comparaison de l’eau tiède, de la vapeur chaude et de l’atmosphère torride. Ils se sourient presque timidement puis Steve l’embrasse.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Quelqu’un à vue Marie ?, demande John.

Alors que presque tout le monde est là, personne ne répond. Certains pourtant baissent les yeux ou marmonnent dans leur coin. Ils savent quelque chose. 

\- Ça vous emmerderait de me répondre ?  
\- On ne sait pas où ils sont, déclare Cécil.

Doug se fige.

\- « Ils » ?, note John.

Plus personne ne l’écoute. Ils regardent tous derrière lui, vers l’entrée de la salle. John se retourne et voit Steve et Marie. Ils ont quelque chose de différent. Marie a les cheveux humides. Steve sent le brûlé. Ils ont tous les deux les yeux qui pétillent, pourtant ils jugent sévèrement l’audience.

\- Je vous préviens, le premier qui fait une remarque, il faudra qu’il fasse bien gaffe à son cul !

Steve approuve Marie d’un signe de tête et la salle reste silencieuse. Enfin presque. 

\- Et vous étiez où ?, demande John.

Klaus, Doug et Stan se cachent les yeux avec les mains. Cécil se retourne. Steve hausse les épaules, se retroussent les manches et enflamme ses poings en s’approchant de John mais Marie le retient par le bras.

\- Mais tu as dit que …  
\- Oui je sais mais là c’est John quand même.

Avec le même haussement d’épaules, Steve éteint ses mains. 

\- Allez viens, dit Marie à Steve.

Ils quittent la pièce. La tension se dissipe à leur départ. John regarde tout le monde en cherchant des explications, mais personne ne parle.

\- Donc vous allez même pas me répondre quoi.


End file.
